


Song-inspired Fumaken fics

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, a little gossip girl universe in Fumaken world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: 4 Fumaken fics inspired by 4 songs I like.





	Song-inspired Fumaken fics

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that what I wrote here are my interpretation of the songs. And I only took some parts of the lyrics as the base of each fics. You should listen to them by yourselves to get what they really mean if you interest in them :)
> 
> And, these are fics I created on my way home from work in the last month. If you live in a city known for its traffic, you would find yourself spend much time playing games in the bus, or in my case, reading/writing fanfics lol. So, forgive my tired minds and boredom for creating these fics lol
> 
> P.S.: it's actually my first time writing something explicit (the explicit part on my Stay Together last chapter was written after I finished Last Farewell). So please forgive the awkwardness.

**Last Farewell**  
Song by Bigbang

When Fuma agreed to go with his friends to a new club people been talking about lately, he never in his lifetime expecting to meet Kento again.

They once involved with each other. But then suddenly Kento just disappeared from his life. Fuma searched for him but he was nowhere to find. He tried to call but it said that the number he called wasn't register anymore. So, to finally meet him again in this coincidence, Fuma couldn't help himself but feel angry.

What makes him even angrier was the fact that Kento doesn't seem to feel any remorse for his disappearance. He was actually tried to get too close to Fuma again. Like, sitting too close to him, touch his thigh, and talking so close to his ear with that beautiful voice of him.

All the little actions Kento did to seduce Fuma, eventually made him forget his anger. Successfully replaced by the longing feeling to touch Kento and that made him hard to think straight and breath properly.

Fuma remembered the first time they met. It was his first time going to a gay club and this beautiful and attractive guy was undoubtedly catched his full attention. They ended up in Fuma's bed and Kento spent a week in Fuma's apartment. Fuma thought that they were more than just a one-night-stand partners, because what happened between them in that one week were too real to just write off as "one time". 

But on the 8th day, he woke up and found that Kento had left him. He tried to called the number he gave him and he went to the club where they first met for days. Asked around about him. But he never found anything about Kento. All that left from Kento was the photo they took together when he stayed at Fuma's place.

Fuma was angry because he felt like a toy that could be replace easily once you get bored. The scars Kento left him were seriously hurt him. And he swore to himself to never fall for this guy again. 

 

Actually, Fuma wanted to say something, now that they were face to face. Wanted to ask him all the questions he'd been dying to confront him. But nothing could come out from his mouth. Instead, he found himself sitting awkwardly beside Kento. 

"Don't you miss me?" 

Kento asked him and Fuma turned his head to face Kento who's already looked at him with a smile. That damn smile that made him took another shot and thought "hell with it".

 

Next thing he knew, they were in a small toilet stall and he kissed Kento roughly. Expressing all the frustrations he felt in the past year since he left him.

Kento seemed to enjoy the roughness in Fuma's actions though. Moaned helplessly every time their tongue met and shivers went through him with all the touch Fuma spread on his body.

Then Fuma moved to sprinkle kisses on Kento's neck. Bit and sucked that spot behind his ear, make sure to leave a mark on his partner's body, in hope that he would not forget him after tonight.

 

"Touch me" Kento pleaded shamelessly. And Fuma gladly follow his demand.

They fumbled each other zippers and tried to open it while tried to keep their kisses. A moment later, Fuma grab both of their erections in one hand and pump it together. Shooting the heavenly sensations to both of them.

Fuma kept kissing Kento to keep his voice down, to gulp all the voices came from his mouth.

"Fuma..." Kento moaned his name between their kisses and that made him broke the kiss to look at Kento's brown eyes.

"I want you... Please..."

Those brown orbs were dark with lust. And Fuma didn't need second invitation to turned Kento around and positioned himself in front of his entrance.

At the back of his mind, he knew that it would hurt Kento, but if Kento would leave him again after tonight, he'd rather hurt him physically to make him see all the scars he left in his heart. 

A moment later Fuma already pushed himself into Kento and thrust into and out of him senselessly.

The latter was moaning helplessly at the strangely good sensations from Fuma's roughness. And Fuma let him be as loud as he wanted this time, basking himself in the beautiful moans escaped from Kento's mouth. The moan actually fueled him to go faster.

Kento took one of Fuma's hand and Fuma understand what he wanted. He grabbed Kento's erection and stroke it in the same rhythm as his thrust.

Soon it began to feel too much and when Fuma bite his earlobe, Kento jerk and lost himself. The tightness of his muscle made Fuma reached his limit and found a release right after him.

 

Both of them were panting so much. They still couldn't calm their heartbeats down when Fuma pulled out from Kento and sprinkle kisses all over his shoulder. Fuma know it well that Kento is hypersensitive after his release, so he took it for his advantage and kept kissing Kento's revealed skin. Kento let small gasps and occasionally small moans and Fuma drank all of them. Not quite ready for them to finally reach their end. Not ready to bid his last farewell.

 

He turned him around so he could face him again. Kissed his lips gently as if saying that he was sorry for all the roughness in his action tonight. Something that he didn't want to say loudly because his pride still want to make him pay for what he did to him, but he couldn't lie that Kento is indeed special. So action is the best way to express it than words.

 

Kento leaned to Fuma. Almost all the strength had left him and Fuma all too willingly hug him close so he would not crash the floor.  
Fuma continue sprinkle kisses to Kento's lips, face, and neck until the latter could calm himself down.  
Suddenly, Kento tighten his grips at Fuma's still intact shirt and said, "I love you".

That shocked him, and made his eyes widen. Because Kento never said that he love him before. It's always been action in their past encounter to express that they are attracted to each other, so it really surprise him to hear the words from Kento. But, instead of saying the truth, that he love him too, Fuma said,

"I hate you".

Kento smile to Fuma's answer, "yeah, I know".  
Kento loosen his grips and look at Fuma with a beautiful smile on his face and said,

"I love you too, Fuma. I love you".

They looked at each other for a strangely intense moment before eventually Fuma cupped his cheek and luring him into a sweet and deep kiss.

 

 

 

 **Ghost**  
Song by Halsey

Kento caressed the hand that wrapped him close on his middle.  
He's been awake for an hour now, couldn't find his sleep.  
Behind him was Fuma who fell already in deep slumber.   
They both naked under the cover, didn't even mind to wear any clothes after their earlier activities. 

Slightly, Kento still could feel the soreness on his lower back, but that's not what keeping him awake in the middle of the night. It was the thought of longing something that he couldn't reach.  
He was longing for Fuma and him from 2 years ago.

They were both having a fight with each other at that time. Fuma refused to speak to Kento, and Kento got tired eventually with the situation, so he stopped talking to Fuma too.

Until one day, after one of their SZ channel filming where they were train as a hairdresser, suddenly Kento found himself pinned behind the toilet stall right before they out from the building back to their respective home. He didn't see it coming when Fuma kissed him. But he couldn't think straight because that felt incredibly good. So he kissed Fuma back. And soon after Kento pulled himself from Fuma's embrace, he looked at the younger boy, tried to telepathy his questions to him. _"What was that?"_.  
But the latter just stroke his hair and whispered, "I like your hair" to his ear.  
And then he was left alone and only until his phone rang from the call from his manager he could break from the trance.

 

The second time it happened was when they were in the middle of Shokura filming when suddenly from behind, Fuma grabbed his hand and shoved him to the next available room that happen to be the unoccupied meeting room.

He locked the door, and before Kento could ask anything, Fuma already kissed him. Soon their kissed became more lustful than before. The moment Fuma slipped his tongue when Kento open his mouth to moan and their tongues met, Kento felt shudder ran from his head to his toe.

They couldn't stop themselves after that, hands tangled in a battle to strip each other clothes and reveal more skin to explore.  
Fuma was the one who touched Kento's first. He then took both of their erections in his hand and pump it together.

After they reach their highs in the same moment, both were panting so hard, and Kento found it's hard to look at Fuma so he leaned his head on his shoulder.

"We need to talk about this, Fuma" he said after a while.

"No, there's nothing to talk about" Fuma's answer was follow by him put his clothes right again and left Kento once again in trance and as confused as he was before.

 

The third time they ended up in an intimate moment was when they were staying in the same hotel after work.

Kento tried to ask him, confront him to talk about them, about whatever that happened between them. But, instead of getting the answers he wanted, Kento found himself on the bed with Fuma thrust deep into him.

Fuma bang him senselessly and Kento thought that even though it wasn't right, he glad that his first time was with Fuma.

Fuma treated him gently and treasured every inch of his body as if it was something so special for him.  
But, the next morning when he woke up, he found himself alone in the room.

 

He tried to talk to him after that, but Fuma clearly showed that he doesn't want any conversation with Kento. He avoided his gaze, always talk to Shori or anyone else or looked at his phone whenever they have to be in one place together.

When he already given up hope of finding the truth behind that brain of his band mate, Fuma approached him and they sleep with each other again.

After that, Fuma kept coming back and forth to Kento.  
Kento still felt that it wasn't right, but it felt too good to stop. So he played along and gladly welcoming Fuma when he approached him.

From outside, people could see that they were in bad terms. And Kento couldn't deny anything about it. They were, after all, still refusing to talk properly with each other.  
What happened with the band have made them bitter. Kento deal with the problems by acting as professional as he could while make sure that Marius and Sou didn't feel like they were also thrown out by him, Fuma, and Shori. And he also make sure that Shori didn't blame himself and having a weird thought about things that went around them at that time.

Fuma also deal with the kids in so much care. We could see that he chose to ignore Kento and Shori, and spend more time with the younger two. That was okay. Because that's Fuma's way of showing he dislike the situation they were in that time. What bothered Kento and the kids, and other people the most was the fact that he kept acting more like a bad boy, more like a rebel with each day passed.

But, behind those rebel behavior, Kento could see the sad eyes glowing from him. Because every time they were together having intimacy, Fuma seems to let down his guard a bit. His eyes were sad, even though his mouth kept saying sweet nothing, white lies, to Kento's ears. But Kento could take it. He liked how they have become after all. Even though Fuma was quick to leave him alone after all the night they spent together, and Kento swore each night that he would not let Fuma have his ways, promised himself that he would leave, but Kento couldn't help it but to be honest that he like it.

 

As things got better, their relationship started to grow better than before. Fuma started to look at Kento again, started to ignite a conversation first to him at work.

Then the next thing he knew, Fuma unintentionally grabbed his clothed erection in front of a bunch of crews and what worst was it successfully filmed by them.  
It was already hard for him to focus and think straight with how good Fuma looked with that new blonde haircut, and then he topped it with grabbed him.   
But they were having a great time.

Fuma followed Kento to his car after the filming. Uninvited, he got into the car and that really startled Kento. But he didn't let any complains out from the older boy, because as soon after he got into the car, he kissed Kento.

They kissed gently, no tongues, just the right amount of deepness, and Kento felt like he lost tracks of everything because that felt so good and nothing like Fuma ever did to him before.

When they pulled away, Fuma looked at him with an intense gaze and Kento forgot how to breath.

"Will you wait for a little more? If things keep going stable until this year end, will you consider to date me?" Fuma's question caught him off guard and all he could do was slowly nodded to him.

"Good" Fuma smiled and Kento felt like he didn't mind if God took his soul away at that moment.

 

It turned out that he didn't have to wait for the year to end, because Fuma unexpectedly appeared on his concert and later that night, they were together in Kento's room and finally talked about their relationship.

Fuma apologized for all the unfairness he did to Kento, and he said that he decided to over his rebel phase that summer.  
He then asked him again, whether Kento want to make it official or not, and Kento wholeheartedly said yes.

 

Things between them have gone stable for almost a year now, but recently Kento felt like he miss how Fuma treated him.  
It's weird, he admitted. But Kento love the bitterness in their relationship before. And the roughness in Fuma's action, that was the thing that he hated and loved the most in the same time. 

Kento sighed and turn his body so he could be face to face with his lover.  
He caress his cheek and thought, "what happened to the soul that you used to be?".  
His previous self was like a ghost now, and he knew that whatever he did, he wouldn't be able to catch the ghost from their past.

"What's wrong, Kento?"  
Fuma asked him while keep his eyes shut.  
Kento shook his head and said, "Nothing".

Heard his answer made Fuma open his eyes and looked into Kento's eyes.  
He obviously doubted him, so he asked again, "Really? Then why you have this weird look like every time you drown yourself in a deep thought?".

Kento smiled, genuinely smiled to him, and answered, "I was thinking about how much I love you even before you took the courage to asked me out" and Kento didn't even lie when he said that.

What Kento said made Fuma pulled him and hug him closer.  
"I love you, too. Even though I didn't treat you right before".  
Kento could hear the regret from his voice, so he shook his head again and said, "it's okay".

Fuma kissed his temple, and if possible, pulled Kento deeper to his embrace. And Kento smile while started to shut his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 **Young God**  
Song by Halsey

Kento knows that nothing could be good coming from a party held by the king of everything; Kikuchi Fuma.

It's not like Kento never went to any party before. After all, he is also famous as one of the kids with best high-class parties in town. But Kento is known as a good kid, while Fuma is known as the womanizer and bad boy, not only within the socialite community where their family are part of it, but also in all Tokyo. 

Well, just this once, with all the students at school coming, Kento can't refuse his friends offer to have fun at the king of players' party.   
But he noted to himself that he would just stick to his friends and avoid Fuma.  
And that was his thought from 3 hours ago.

 

In the name of God, Kento would never be able to explain how could he is in Fuma's bed now with Fuma on top of him, kissing his neck.  
He is sober and so is Fuma. But there were little arguments which he couldn't remember what about that lead to Fuma drag him to his room upstairs.  
Kento tried to resist but if he honest with himself, his lips on his body feels so good.

"Fuma, I think we shouldn't" Kento tried to be rational again.

"Why? Are you afraid that someone will find us here?" he said while kissing his collarbone.

"Uh-No! That's not what I mean! We shouldn't be--uh!" Kento couldn't finish his words because all of sudden Fuma grab the bulge between his legs.

"Let me guess. You are a virgin. And you are afraid because this is the wrong thing to do" Fuma said and he smirk as he grab the bulge again.

"Shit! Fuma, please don't--" Kento is made shut again by the kiss Fuma put on his lips. 

Kento try to say something, but when he open his mouth slightly to protest, Fuma use the opportunity to deepen the kiss and when their tongues met, Kento unintentionally return the kiss.

"It's okay, Kento. I know what I'm doing. And you should just let your body react. I know your body want it, too. You're this arouse after all" Fuma said while caress his cheek.

And then Fuma open his shirt buttons one by one. Kento tried to resist when he strip him from his clothes, but with the pleasure of Fuma's lips all over his body clouding his mind, he couldn't put much strength in fighting Fuma.

The next thing he know, he's naked and Fuma pinned his hands in one hand over his head while the other hands caress Kento's face. He kiss his cheeks, smelling him. And he put his fingers inside his mouth, wetting it with saliva and proceed with preparing him.

"Shit! Fuma--" Kento breath turn heavy with Fuma's fingers push inside him one by one.

Fuma is working his third fingers by now and he graze that spot that made Kento cried a load moan. Kento hurriedly bite his lower lip to tune down his voice, because people are still downstairs and they couldn't be so sure if no one was outside Fuma's room. But Fuma just chuckle and kiss his neck.

"It's okay, no one will hear you. Even if someone standing outside, they wouldn't dare to mess with me" he said.

Kento want to say that really they shouldn't do it. Last time he check, Fuma is a 'womanizer' and that should tell you something. And heck, Kento is a boy that only date girls in his lifetime. And he sure that he still likes girls now. But, _fuck_ , this feels amazing.

Think about the terrible gossip might appear after this if someone heard them, Kento feel troubled inside. But Fuma lick his earlobe, whispering sweet nothing to him, and he is not sure anymore if he could articulate even one word to protest him.

"You look so beautiful like this" Fuma whisper to him with a low and husky voice, and shivers running through Kento's body.

"If you want a taste of heaven, you should let me fuck you now" Fuma continued and Kento don't know why he immediately nod to his words. It's seems like he put under spell with every words Fuma throw to him.

Fuma look at him for a moment, marveling Kento's beautiful face, before he kiss him on the lips, pull his fingers out from Kento and strip himself naked from his clothes.

When he come back again, a burning feeling sparks where his erection meet Fuma's.  
Fuma kiss him again, with a lot of tongue before suddenly Kento feel him push inside his body. And yeah, Kento is wondering why he fought him in the first place.

 

 

 

 

 **Gravity**  
Song by Sara Bareilles

When his cousin, Marius, said that his family are going to open a live music café and restaurant here, Kento was excited.  
But, as soon as he step into his aunt's café, he's not sure anymore if he wants to be here after all.

Because when he entered the room, his eyes met immediately with Fuma's. To meet him here of all places was a coincidence he hate so much. It's been a little over 3 months since they broke up, and they never talk or see each other again after that. So, yes, this is awkward.

He should be able to calculated everything, he thought. He knows that Fuma is really into music. And he's well-informed about cafe like this in Tokyo.  
And of course he would be here, checking a new possible hang out place for him and his friends. Because, even though he knows about Kento's Aunt who is married to a German enterpreneur and living in Germany since then, he never seen any photo of them. So, he didn't know that the owner of this place is his Aunt, and the man sit beside him that also talked to him, Max, is actually his cousin.

He still battling with himself whether he should go, give her Aunt a lame excuse like stomach-ache or something alike so he could escape this unwanted mess, when suddenly Marius tug his hand and basically drag him to the piano at the mini stage they built for the live band.

"Wait, wait. I didn't say I'd play!" he tried his best to escape but his cousin who is 6 years younger than him is much taller and bigger than him, thanks to his German father's DNA. 

"Oh, come on! Just one song, please!" Marius beg and he turn his head to the direction where his mother is sitting.

"Right, Mama? It's been a while since we heard Kento-nii play piano!"

And she nodded and said, "Just one song, Kento. Think of it as your gift for me".

Kento is nervous, not because he is practically the first one to perform in this place, but because Fuma is here, watching.

He could hear his cousins cheers for him as he finally walk to the piano at his own will. He pondered a little, thinking about what song he should play. But then he accidentally met Fuma's eyes when he looked up from the black and white keys.  
Fuma looked away immediately when their eyes met. And Kento feel the pain again. 

When he finally started to play, everyone were silent.  
The song he chose was called "Gravity" and this song is pretty much what he feels in the past months.

Kento pulled his best to convey what he feels to Fuma through the song. 

 

_Something always brings me back to you_  
_It never takes too long_  
_No matter what I say or do_  
_I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_  
_You hold me without touch_  
_You keep me without chains_  
_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love_  
_And not feel your reign_

_Set me free, leave me be_  
I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity  
_Here I am, and I stand_  
_So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_  
_But you're on to me and all over me_

 

He occasionally glance to Fuma's side. The other boy was looking back at him, and he feels tight inside. His heart ache and he feels like to cry. Thinking about how their relationship turned into disaster, about how they kept on fighting until the end, until Fuma walked away from him.

 

_I live here on my knees_  
_As I try to make you see_  
_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_  
_Though I can't seem to let you go_  
_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

 

He feels like the tears would come out anytime, but no, he won't let any tears slip from his eyes.

He should make Fuma understand that he can't forget him, and he is hurted, and he wants to break free, really free, from him.

 

_Something always brings me back to you_  
_It never takes too long_

 

Everyone claps and cheers for him. But from where he stand, he could see Fuma flee from the crowd. 

He's granting Kento what he wants the most; break free from him. He had set him free.

But still, tears slipped from the corner of his eyes as he watched him leave for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I cant shake off the idea of Fuma as ChuckBass from GossipGirl, that's why I wrote that Young God fic, it's hard to portray Chuck's personality on Fuma in that fic though, so you might not really get that I actually tried to make ChuckBass-Fuma lol  
> Recently I'm having a hard time because of this. I cant resist ChuckBass and Fuma looking so much like Chuck in my eyes really not helping at all. I'm sorry Kento, but badboys like Chuck is my weakness XD


End file.
